


In Your Eyes So True

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve wants to serenade Tony, after their night together.





	In Your Eyes So True

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow up to the previous fic, Smile With My Heart. This one is Steve/Tony the morning after. The song Steve sings is "Let me call you sweetheart" the Bing Crosby version. The first time he released it was '34, so I figure Steve would've been old enough at that time to have heard it somewhere.
> 
> Prompt is sweetheart. 17th fic. Nine more to go. Yay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Humming under his breath, Steve makes Tony pancakes, glancing at the cupcakes Bucky and Clint had left on the counter. He looks up at a noise and smiles at Bucky. “Morning. Clint like his cupcakes?” 

“Did Tony enjoy your “talk”?” Bucky asks, using air quotes.

Steve chuckles, cheeks flushing. “We both enjoyed our talk.” 

“Yeah. Clint loved the cupcakes.” Bucky laughs. “Dude.” 

“You spend too much time with him.” 

“Shut up. What were you humming?” 

“Bing.” 

“Ah. Gonna sing for Tony?” 

“What? Wait, Steve sings?” Clint asks, moving around Bucky for the coffee pot. He grabs one of the cupcakes and takes a bite. “Why did I not know this?” 

“He only sings when he’s trying to seduce someone.” Bucky grins and kisses Clint, swiping his coffee and taking a drink. “But in particular, when that song came out, Steve loved to sing it to any dame who would listen. He was desperate.” 

“Bucky, you’re an asshole.” Steve blushes even more, plating up the pancakes and bacon. Then he takes four of the cupcakes, two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice and places it all on a tray, carrying it to the elevator. “Jarvis, can you take me up to Tony?” 

“Of course Captain.” 

Steve hums the song to himself, waiting until the doors open before he straightens and walks to the bedroom where he and Tony had spent the whole night, making love. He flushes a little, knocking before he lets himself in. “Good morning, Tony.”

Tony is sitting up, glancing around and scowling. At the sight of Steve, he raises an eyebrow. “You came back?” 

“I only went to make breakfast. I left a note.” Steve gestures to the pillow where he’d left the note. “I thought you’d see it. I’m sorry.” He bites his lip, wondering if he’s going to be told to leave.

Tony grabs it, shaking his head. “No. I just...” He sighs and looks up at Steve. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I woke up alone, and after last night? I was just... I guess I was a little hurt when I woke alone.” 

“Oh, Tony, sweetheart.” Steve sets the tray on the bedside table and slides under the covers, pulling Tony into his arms. “I should’ve woken you up before I left so you’d know where I was. I’m sorry.” He dips his head, kissing Tony gently. “How are you feeling, other than upset that I’d left without telling you?” 

“I’m good. Sore, but good sore. I know it means I had a good night. How ‘bout you?” 

“I wish I didn’t have the serum to rush my healing. I’d like to be able to still feel you.” Steve grins. “Can I sing to you?” 

“Sing? Uhm. Sure.” Tony looks confused, even more so when Steve sets the tray on his lap. “You cooked for me?” 

“Pancakes. Bucky made the cupcakes for Clint.” 

“Ah.” Tony looks at Steve expectantly as he picks up a piece of bacon. 

Steve clears his throat, humming the first few lines before he begins singing. “Let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with you. Let me hear you whisper, that you love me too.” 

Tony beams at him, eating the pancakes and bacon. Steve continues singing, only stopping when the music ends. “Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve says, smiling at the fact that the AI had started playing the music as background to Steve’s singing.

Tony promptly sets the tray aside and pounces on Steve, kissing him. “Blue eyes, you can call me whatever you want,” he announces when he breaks the kiss,

Sitting up, Steve cups Tony’s face in his palms. “I love you, sweetheart. You are my everything.” 

“I love you too, Blue eyes. Now, lets eat your breakfast and the cupcakes, ‘cause they look good. Think Bucky would let me hire him to make cupcakes for us like every day?” 

Steve laughs and pulls the tray onto their laps, both of them digging in to finish off their breakfasts.


End file.
